


1 year from now

by ayumie



Series: Down the Road [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to my fics "5 years from now" and "2 years from now".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 year from now

This hadn't been supposed to happen. Nick was resting quietly on his side, sleeping or feigning sleep, while Renard stared into the darkness of the cheap room they had rented. This was … a complication. There were so many things that could go wrong, leave them worse off than before. It was a risk he shouldn't have taken, not when everything had been going so well. Only Nick had been fierce. Impossible to deny and in the end Renard hadn't wanted to.

 

“Stop worrying.“

 

Nick's eyes were open. Denial was instinctive.

 

“Who says I'm worrying?“

 

“Please. Like I don't know you at all. You're worrying whether we'll end up killing each other.“

 

It didn't exactly put his mind at ease, to see that Nick could read him so well. Renard suddenly found himself wondering whether in all the years he had been watching the Grimm, Nick had been secretly studying him.

 

“Stop it. There's not always a deep, dark plot. Sometimes things are just what they seem.”

 

Things were never just what they seemed. But it had been such a long year, marked by death and loss. Adalind and her child. Juliette's departure and he needed … something. Nick's mouth was close to his ear, breath warm on his skin.

 

“Sometimes you can get what you want.”

 

The kiss that followed was surprisingly sweet and for the next hour or so, Renard didn't worry about anything at all. Nick's voice was a steady murmur in his ear, encouragement and demands and breathless, little noises that drove him all but crazy. It was a blessing not to have to hold back. Nick could match strength with strength, even seemed to enjoy the way Renard gripped his hip and shoulder. He was undeniably beautiful. Renard watched the play of those strong muscles as their owner crawled on top of him.

 

They moved against each other with increasing urgency, limiting preparation to the barest necessities. It was a tight fit and Renard would have given both of them time to adjust, but sharp fingernails dug into his stomach and his hips snapped up. Nick gave a small, breathless cry. Even though his thighs were still trembling he kept moving, clenching, until they found a rhythm that suited both men.

 

Nick was still straddling him, panting. At some point he must have bitten himself, because blood was on his lip, red and wet and dangerous. Renard couldn't take his eyes off it. Before he even realized what he was doing, he had gathered a few drops on his finger. It would be so easy. Perhaps he would be only Royal, then, finally good enough. Nick's hand clamped around his wrist like a vice.

 

“Don't. Not that. Not you.”

 

The blood ended as a smear on the sheet as Nick pressed down his arm and kissed his shoulder. Closing his eyes, Renard sighed.

 

“What if this ends badly?”

 

“What if it doesn't?”

 

THE END


End file.
